vagrantstoryfandomcom-20200215-history
Missaglia
Eleventh Tier Foot armor, with Jambeau lower and Plate Leggings higher. It has very high resists of 12 to all three damage types: Blunt, Slash, and Pierce. 12/12/12. Missaglia is part of a very strong progression to ultimate Leggings. They are easier by far than Arm armor, due to the problems incorporating Tilt Gloves into the arm progression. Nothing more than Missaglias is required to make Hoplite Leggings, Jazeraint Leggings, or Dread Leggings. On the other hand, Tilt Gloves are also very strong, and when Hoplite Gloves are finally made from them, nothing else is required other than Hoplite Gloves and Hoplite Leggings, to make Hoplite, Jazeraint and Dread Helms and Body armor. Prevalence * Combined with the equal Tier arm armor Tilt Glove (recommended, for the extremely high Resists), it makes the equal Tier head armor Armet. This is the path that must be taken to create, with multiple combinations, high resists on body armor. The next step is Tilt Glove + Armet = Brigandine * Combined with the equal Tier body armor Brigandine body armor or Armet head armor it makes the equal Tier Tilt Glove (not very useful, as Tilt Gloves are more numerous, have high resists, and combine with themselves at the maximum rate for bonus increase). Missaglia (17 in game) have very high Type bonuses, tied for second highest with Tilt Gloves (34 in game), and inferior only to Fluted Armor (3 in game). Thus they are a valuable tool in crafting. Fluted Glove, for example, can be crafted almost entirely from the extremely high Type-bonus Tilt Gloves, sidestepping the zero Pierce of the Rondanche. However, because of a variation in the progression There are 17 drops of Missaglia in the game, including first and second playthroughs and triggered conditions Stats = Recipes = Missaglia has a normal Progression for its creation (albeit one much weaker in Resists): * Poleyn (0/5/10) + Jambeau (5/7/0) = Missaglia weaker to Blunt, but somewhat balanced Missaglia is part of an abnormal progression: :Missaglia + Missaglia = Plate Leggings (the only way to obtain Plate Leggings is to craft them). This makes it impossible to improve the Type bonuses on Missaglia by combining multiples Missaglia is part of normal progressions (but the other pieces are inherently weaker in resists, so Devolved version of Missaglia or other high-Type pieces are preferable to use): :Missaglia + Poleyn = Plate Leggings (the only way to obtain Plate Leggings is to craft them) :Missaglia + Plate Leggings = Fluted Leggings (note that Plate Leggings do not exist in game. They must be crafted Mismatch can be used to make higher quality versions of other armor pieces, such as Armet + Tilt Glove = Rondanche or Jambeau + Tilt Glove = Rondanche or Brigandine + Freiturnier This is the path that must be taken to create, with multiple combinations, high resists on helms and then body armor: # Arm + Leg = Helm # Arm + Helm = Body The most efficient way is to look for a progression that creates the desired Tier of Arm and Leg, or Arm and Helm, and then combine those to make Helm or Body, rather than creating lower tier results such as the following, and then searching for more combinations to make a progression: # Tilt Glove + Missaglia = Armet. Now a Basinet or Close Helm recipe from Tilt Gloves etc would be required # Tilt Glove + Armet = Brigandine. Now a Breastplate, Scale, or Plate Mail recipe with high Type would be needed And so on. Morphs Leg Equipment can only be created by one Morph type: Head + Body = Leg. This will almost always result in a Leg that is the material of the Body, according to the rule of Prevalence; the exception being Rare Combinations * Armet + Brigandine = Missaglia # Missaglia + Tilt Glove = Armet # Tilt Glove + Armet = Brigandine Reinforcing Missaglia can make armor stronger in weapon type resistances by combining, as can Tilt Glove Body Armor in particular is a problem, in that there are few if any Plate Mail pieces in the first playthrough (that can be combined; there is the superlative Plate Mail in a chest, but not a workshop able to use it except for with and . Therefore, combinations that can make an existing piece stronger while remaining the same Equipment are very useful. :Example: Armet + Plate Mail = Plate Mail (or Brigandine; this is an unusual combo as it has two possible outputs) Drops Eight of the 17 Missaglias in game are in the Second or Third Dungeon of the Iron Maiden. Two are in Crumbling Market, on the Lich and Lich Lord that replace the Dullahan in the second playthrough. Missaglias are therefore somewhat rare on the first playthrough. The chances are about par for armor pieces, which is to say lower than most things, at no better than 13/255 (roughly a 5% chance). Almost no armor drops at a higher chance than this * and both at 8/255 from two Blood Lizards in City Walls North. One in From Squire to Knight and one of the infamous disappearing Lizards in From Boy to Hero that are replaced by the Phantom Training Dummy. * at 13/255 at Rue Crimnade in Town Center East * Others in Undercity West; availability depending on progress in the game See also * Armor * Leg Armor Combinations in Vagrant Story * Armor Combinations Category:Tier 11 Armor Category:Armor Category:Leg Armor